


All Work And No Play

by telperion_15



Category: Primeval
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Massage, Plot What Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-28
Updated: 2012-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-30 06:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telperion_15/pseuds/telperion_15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lester has had a hard week at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Work And No Play

The soft click of the front door alerted Ryan that his lover had arrived home, and he turned welcomingly as Lester entered the kitchen.  
  
The other man stopped dead as he recognised the soldier. “I’ll never cease to be amazed at how you manage to get in here completely unaided,” he observed.  
  
But his tone and expression didn’t reflect his words. In fact, to Ryan’s eyes, Lester looked exhausted. His shoulders were slumped, his face pale and drawn, and even his raised eyebrow didn’t have its usual panache.  
  
The soldier surveyed Lester worriedly as the man moved slowly to the table and dropped into a chair. He knew the civil servant had been working all the hours God sent over the past week, thanks to the Minister’s sudden decision that the anomaly project needed to be doing more to justify its existence. Lester had been fighting on all fronts to keep the team together, and Ryan suspected that none of the others even had a clue about how much this man was doing for them.  
  
“Is that steak I can smell?” Lester asked suddenly.  
  
“It is indeed,” Ryan replied. “You know me – when it comes to cooking, simple but satisfying is my motto.”  
  
He checked on the steaks under the grill, happy to have seen Lester’s eyes brighten slightly at the promise of food. Dishing up a couple of hearty portions, he delivered them to the table.  
  
“Eat,” he instructed. “I dread to think when the last time you had a proper meal was.”  
  
Lester appeared to consider the question seriously. “I don’t know,” he said eventually. “Things got a bit frantic, and eating didn’t seem like a priority.”  
  
“Well, now it is. So get stuck in, and I want to see a clean plate!”  
  
Rolling his eyes at Ryan’s imperious tone, Lester nonetheless got to work on his meal, murmuring appreciatively as he devoured the steak, cooked rare just the way he liked it. But even with a square meal and a cold beer inside him, the man still looked shattered and stressed, and as he collected up the dishes again, Ryan made the decision to leave the washing up until the morning.  
  
“Come on, bedroom,” he ordered, steering Lester gently in the intended direction. “You’re still much too bloody tense.”  
  
Lester seemed to working on automatic, so Ryan had no problem divesting him of his crumpled suit and shirt, and getting him to lie facedown on the bed. The civil servant settled into place with a soft sigh, his head pillowed on his arm, and his face almost buried in the crook of his elbow.  
  
Ryan swiftly removed his own clothing, and then climbed on to the bed, straddling Lester’s thighs, although he tried not to sit too heavily.  
  
“You need to relax, James,” he said quietly. “You try and do too much, and you’re going to end up killing yourself.”  
  
Lester made a muffled response that Ryan didn’t quite catch, although he was fairly sure it hadn’t been complimentary. He grinned slightly, and then leaned forward, settling his hands on Lester’s shoulders and started to knead them gently.  
  
There was no doubt about it – Lester was far too tense, and Ryan knew he was going to have his work cut out. But he persevered until he felt Lester’s shoulders start to relax, and then moved his hands lower.  
  
Lester was silent, breathing deeply, until Ryan pressed his thumbs into a particularly hard knot of muscle. Then he groaned, loudly, and moved his head slightly so he could glare at Ryan over one shoulder.  
  
“At this rate _you’re_ going to end up killing me,” he retorted.  
  
But Ryan merely smiled and carried on with what he was doing, and Lester’s head dropped back on to his arm.  
  
The soldier could feel that his ministrations were doing some good. Lester was practically melting into the mattress despite his protests, and Ryan shuffled backwards, nudging the other man’s legs apart so he could settle easily between them. His hands began working up one thigh from knee to buttock, switching to the other leg when he reached the top.  
  
A couple more inarticulate murmurs persuaded him that what he had in mind was a good idea, and when he reached the top of the second thigh he stopped for a moment, sitting back to regard the now relaxed body spread out before him.  
  
For a second he wondered if Lester had actually fallen asleep, but then a further grumble that he _could_ understand reached his ears.  
  
“Well, get on with it then.”  
  
Grinning, Ryan ran his hands lightly up Lester’s thighs again, bringing them to rest on the other man’s arse.  
  
There was a further moment of anticipation, and then Ryan leaned forward, spreading Lester’s buttocks so he could lick lightly across the exposed hole.  
  
Lester shivered, his hips twitching, and Ryan did it again, firmer this time, his tongue swirling around the tight pucker until he felt rather than heard the deep moan drop from his lover’s lips.  
  
Pressing gently, he pushed the tip of his tongue into Lester’s body, this time hearing the desperate gasp as Lester’s hips jerked backwards again. The man’s body was thrumming with tension of a different kind now as Ryan opened him up, his tongue alternately pressing as deep as possible, and withdrawing to tease delicately at sensitive skin.  
  
“Tom! Tom, _please_ …”  
  
The ragged plea was what Ryan had been waiting to hear, and he halted his activities, his mouth now pressing light kisses along the length of Lester’s trembling spine as he continued to massage the saliva-soaked hole with a finger.  
  
“Tell me what you want, James.”  
  
The response was again mostly unintelligible, but the words ‘fuck’ and ‘me’ were definitely included, and that was enough for Ryan. Reaching for the bedside cabinet, he fished a condom and lube out of the drawer. There were times when spit might be enough for this, but now wasn’t one of those times. Hurriedly he sheathed and slicked his cock, hard since the first groan had dropped from his lover’s lips, and positioned himself, taking his weight on his arms as he pressed another kiss to the nape of Lester’ neck.  
  
“Ready?”  
  
Lester nodded sharply.  
  
Ryan pushed into Lester’s body in one smooth thrust, drawing a moan from his lover, and a rough curse from his own mouth.  
  
He could feel Lester tightening around him, encouraging him, and he started a steady rhythm of slow deep thrusts, trying to catch his lover’s prostate as much as possible, listening for the gasps that told him he had achieved his goal.  
  
“Feeling…relaxed yet…James?” he asked jerkily, eliciting a ghosting laugh from the other man that abruptly dissolved into another moan as Ryan shifted his angle a little.  
  
“Hell…yes…please, Tom…”  
  
Ryan could feel that he wasn’t going to last much longer, but wondered if this would be enough for his lover. Lester was squirming against the mattress now, but there wasn’t enough time for Ryan to pull him up and get a hand to the other man’s cock. A couple more sharp thrusts and he was coming deep, his cries mingling with Lester’s as he slumped on top of his lover.  
  
It was several long moments before he could gather himself to move, and then it was only because Lester started wriggling again.  
  
“Off, Tom, you’re heavy.”  
  
Ryan rolled aside, and then looked at the man lying next to him.  
  
“Did you…?”  
  
“I’m lying in a wet patch, aren’t I?”  
  
Ryan grinned, and pulled Lester towards him. “Come here, then. I’m in a dry spot.” The other man was almost boneless in his arms, and didn’t resist as he was gathered in.  
  
“You work too hard,” the soldier stated.  
  
“Someone has to,” was the response. “Don’t be a mother hen, Ryan. I know what I’m doing.”  
  
Ryan felt lips being pressed against his jaw, and manoeuvred until he could kiss his lover properly. “Just don’t try and do _everything_ ,” he said. “There are people around to help, you know.”  
  
Curled up against him, Lester didn’t answer, and Ryan sighed to himself. The man was a law unto himself sometimes, and getting him to accept help was an uphill battle.  
  
But it was one Ryan was willing to fight.


End file.
